The Truth
by Chalantelle
Summary: Zatanna has many tricks up her sleeve, but this was the biggest. Follow Zatanna as she confesses all to Fate, and hangs out a little bit more with Robin... Chalant. Dr Fate: Kent Nelson. K to be safe! Please R&R!
1. Fate

Disclaimer: I wish I owned young justice, but sadly I don't. Plus; Doctor Fate is Kent Nelson for this story.

Chapter 1: Fate

Zatanna always knew that this day would come. She hasn't expected it to have been so soon after joining the team. She was sat across the desk from Doctor Fate, who was bearing a remarkable bat-glare from behind the helmet.

"Zatanna." Fate said "We need to talk." "No we don't." Was Zatanna's reply, coupled with a look of anxiety. Fate sighed. " Why would you feel the need to hide your true potential?" "I honestly do not know what you are on about, Fate." Zatanna replied, she stood up out of her chair to leave. Fate forced her back down with magic, to which Zatanna raised her eyebrows and thought that he must have been very serious.

Fate began speaking to her again. "Zatanna, why don't you use your full powers?" "I tried, you were there so you know I at least gave it a shot!" Zatanna was quite upset at Fate for thinking she didn't care. "Ah. Yes. But what happened after I left?" "Well..."

**FLASHBACK**

After a mission with Fate, Kent had stormed off, supposedly to inform the league. Zatanna decided she would test her powers, however reckless. Zatanna forced energy from her palms and shot it into the moonlit sky. "Oh dear" Zatanna thought, as she saw the energy hurtling towards the moon. It barely missed it. Zatanna was relieved, but that soon stopped.

She saw a rip in the ozone layer forming above the moon, it was huge! To make matters worse, she could feel the fabric of the universe tearing. "Pots!" She cried, and luckily the world obeyed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That doesn't mean that you have to stop using your powers, Zatanna!" Dr Fate had spoke these words with humor. After an awkward pause, Zatanna burst out with a"Please don't tell my dad." And a scared look on her face.

"I have to bring your true abilities to the League's attention." Dr Fate replied. Zatanna sighed, knowing she couldn't win. "Can I leave now?" She asked desperately. "Yes" She got up, and left quickly.

**Thanks for reading, R&R! This is a sort introduction chapter, so hang on for more later, chalant included!**


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

Chapter 2: Decisions

Dr Fate's POV:

I walked down the hallway to the Justice League conference room. I entered silently.

I began the meeting with "I have called this meeting to discuss a very important matter, involving Zatara's daughter, Zatanna." Giovanni Zatara looked very startled at this point. "Fate, is there something wrong with Zatanna?" Giovanni asked anxiously. "Depends on what you mean." I replied.

"Fate, please continue." Batman interjected."Very well" I replied. "Zatanna has kept a huge secret from us. Including myself" I said. "What secret?" Zatara asked. "I myself only found this out last week, and have spoken to Zatanna about the matter. Zatanna is more powerful than she lets on." "But how powerful?" Batman asked.

"At least ten times more powerful than myself and Giovanni put together." I said. Several gasps escaped from mouths. "How do know?" Zatara questioned. "Last week on the mission with Zatanna, she got infuriated with Klarion and ripped a hole in our dimension so he could be forced back to his." I stated. "And how can we tell you're not lying to us?" Batman inquired.

"I can project my memory onto the wall." "Very well." Said Superman, who just wanted to get in on the conversation. Everyone watched in awe as my memory played. Zatanna was floating in mid-air, eyes golden and energy flowing out of her as she defeated Klarion. At the end, Batman coughed to shush all the shocked whispers.

"It seems you tell the truth" Batman said, quite shocked. "But what do we do now?". Superman said "I think we need more magicians in the league, so maybe we cou-" He was interrupted be Zatara sternly replying "No." "But we nee-" "NO." Zatara was very protective.

"Zatara, Zatanna may be the most powerful being in the universe, are you that selfish that you can't let her become one of us?" I said, admittedly that was quite rude. "She's too young!" Zatara responded. "Giovanni, she's 16, why don't we ask her?" Black Canary added. "I'll call her up to the watchtower." Batman said. Zatara grumbled.

A few minutes later, the Zeta-Beam announced "Zatanna Zatara, B08" Zatanna was standing in front of the league, looking puzzled, then she saw me and glared.

"Zatanna we have new knowledge of your true capabilities" Batman stated. "Oh." She replied. "We would like you to join the league." "W...what?" Zatanna was confused. "I... Can't!" "Why not?" Superman inquired. "I have commitments to the tea-" She started but was cut off by Batman. "They would understand". "If you need another magician in the league, there's always my cousin Zacha-" Zatara stopped her with a raised eyebrow.

"Zatanna, he's 13." Zatara replied, bemused. "Well, I can help you with League stuff if you need me, but I can't bring myself to carry that burden, I'm sorry." Zatanna looked at the floor, ashamed. "Very well, we accept your choice." Batman Zeta-Beamed her back down to the cave. Zatara looked so relieved.

**Next chapter will be less complicated, will probably include chalant too. R&R.**


	3. Patrol

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

(Zatanna's powers are common knowledge to everyone from now on)

Chapter 3: Patrol

Robin's POV:

The Zeta Beam announced "Zatanna Zatara B08". I turned my Head to wave and smile with a "Hey Zatanna!" "Hey Robin, is Dr Fate here?" She questioned. "Don't think so, Zee." I replied. "Good". I didn't want to seem nosy by questioning her questioning, she would probably get all distraught and she's nicer traught.

"Hey Zee?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Do you want to patrol Gotham with me tonight?" "I'd love to!" We smiled. "I'll meet you here so we can Zeta out together at 8pm, okay?" "That's cool." She replied. "Soooo..." I said. "Want to go spar with the others?" She asked. "Yes, most definitely!" "Egnahc enim dna Nibor's sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu!" Our outfits changed and we ran to the gym.

Black Canary wasn't there, and Conner was sparring with Aqualad with Wally, Megan, Artemis and Rocket watching. "FAIL: Aqualad." Superboy grinned. "Hey Supey!" I said. "Hey Rob." We took our seats on the benches. "Who wants to spar?" asked Conner. "Me!" Zatanna stepped up and stood ready with Superboy. "We'll if you're sure..." He said.

Zatanna grabbed Conner's arm, mid-punch, and swung him onto the floor as we heard "FAIL: Superboy." She dusted her hands and helped up a shocked Superboy. I stepped up to spar. "Me next." I said confidently. "Really Robin?" "Yes." I swung a low kick, but Zatanna jumped up to avoid it, she was such a great fighter.

Zatanna kicked my stomach and I backflipped over to fall, but I steadied myself. Zatanna handsprung over my back to face me and I lunged forward, sending us toppling over onto the floor in a fit of giggles. We were on the floor, holding each other, while staring into each other's eyes. Zatanna took that as an opportunity to rolled on top of me and stood up with a foot on my chest. I struggled out of her grip, and stood up to be punched in the gut. "FAIL: Robin" She laughed and helped me up.

Gotham City, 8:15pm

Zatanna's POV:

Robin and I sat on the edge of a building, waiting to spot crime. I glanced over to see him looking at me. I blushed and turned away. "Robin." I said. "Yeah Zee?" He replied. "I... Nothing." I couldn't bring myself to do it."Okay..." Robin looked puzzled. We stared out at the Gotham skyline, watching lights go out.

Robin took my hand and turned to face me. "Robi-" I started. "Zatanna, I want to tell you something." I blushed and told him to ask away. "I-" I interrupted him by kissing him, and he blushed, knowing he had to say nothing. "Zatanna... I didn't know you felt this way..." He inputted after a few minutes. "Wasn't it obvious?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Batman would freak if he knew about this..." Robin sighed. "So would Zatara..." I said. "But they don't have to know, do they Zee?" "No they don't Robin, no they don't." He leaned in to kiss me and we ended up Zeta-Beaming back to the cave a few hours later. It was a shame it had to be a secret, but that made it so much more fun.

**Did you like it? I hope so. R&R.**


	4. Recognition

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

Chapter 4: Recognition

Batman had just Zeta-Beamed to the cave, to tell Robin and Zatanna it was time for their training. He left them to get changed and then make their way to the gymnastics room. He and Zatara watched through the monitor in the cave office.

Zatanna swung on the uneven bars, and jumped off the wall onto a set if rings, which she and Robin were practising their strengths on. Zatanna swung down onto the floor and leaned against the wall to brush herself down.

Robin landed in front of her and came up to hug her. He lightly kissed her and then Zatanna whispered that they should probably get back to training.

Cave Office

Batman and Zatara looked at each other, in disbelief and shock. "We should have seen this coming Giovanni." Said Batman after a few moments. "Yes, but what do we do now? Surely this would put a strain on their teamwork?" He gestured towards the monitor. "I think we should talk to them." Batman replied. Batman and Zatara left the office to find their protégés.

Robin's POV:

Batman lead us to the cave office, where he motioned for Zatanna and I to take a seat. He looked at me, then her, then back at me with concern in his eyes. Zatara was just standing next to the wall with his head in one hand, the other hand leaning on the table.

"Robin. Zatanna. You do realise there is a camera in that room?" I looked at Zatanna, who had that look on her face that said "I expected you to have known." I stared at her, saying "You could have scanned the room with your powers..." She sighed. "No Batman, we were completely unaware." I replied.

Zatara looked at us as if to say something, then sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?" Batman continued. "Because we knew that this would happen" Zatanna replied, obviously talking about her father. "What about you, Robin?" "I have to agree with Zatanna, you guys are really overprotective of us." I stated. Batman knew it was true.

"Zatanna, come on. You know better than to keep secrets, after last time!" Zatara finally spoke up. Zatanna looked meek. "The first time, I probably should have said, but you don't need to know everything." She replied. "As long as this doesn't take away from your professionalism, I'm fine with it." Batman said. Zatara nodded. I got up to leave, and Zee followed me. We felt awkward, but we just walked down the hall to the living room, hand in hand.

**I liked that ending. R&R!**


	5. Intruder

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

Chapter 5: Intruder

Zatanna's POV:

Robin and I still kept the relationship secret; we didn't want to double date with anyone. Especially not Wally and Artemis, have you seen Wally eat? It wasn't just that, it was more fun as well.

Batcave

Robin's POV:

Batgirl had just shown up at the cave. She's been here for about 6 months, but keeping my relationship a secret was definitely harder when she was around. Barbara had a detective mind, she could read me like a book, but I made sure to keep this page well hidden.

"Hey Rob" Batgirl greeted me. "Oh, yeah, hey Batgirl." She walked up to me, and I blushed at how close she was. "Robin..." "Yes?..." She leaned in and kissed me, I pulled away. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Umm, it would compromise our professional relationship if you did that, I'd prefer it if you didn't kiss me..." I backed away with a very sorry smile, and used the secret Zeta-Tube to Beam to the cave.

The Cave

Zatanna's POV:

Robin came running up to me and said in a hurry "Batgirl kissed me!" He looked so unhappy, as if he was now ruined. "Oh, well..." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, I didn't want him getting distraught. He hugged me, and we stayed that way for a while, until we heard Wally Zeta-Beaming in. We acted natural.

"Hey guys!" He grinned at us. "Hey Wally!" We said. "Do you guys want to go camping tomorrow?" He asked. We both nodded. "Sounds great!" I smiled at his innocent proposal. "Who else is coming?" Robin asked. "Well it's me, Arty, Megan, Supey, and now you guys!" "Awesome. Where are we camping?" I asked. "Just outside Gotham." Wally replied. Robin and I went off to pack, and Wally informed Batman, who as totally okay with it.

**So, exciting stuff happening next chapter, lets hope Batgirl stays away from Robin! (For her sake) Please R&R!**


	6. Wilderness

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

Chapter 6: Wilderness

Zatanna's POV:

Everyone was setting up their tents in the wilderness just outside Gotham. I had put a spell on the spare tent, so that it was big enough for all of us, and I made it like a little kitchen inside. After we had all securely nailed down all 6 tents, we sat around our little campfire roasting marshmallows.

Robin made s'mores for everyone, because his always were the best. We just chatted for ages, and we were bonding well, even Superboy enjoyed himself. We had hotdogs for dinner, and Wally ate 3, and 1 of Artemis'. Eventually Conner and Megan retired to their separate tents, and it was Wally, Artemis, Robin and me altogether, like a cute little family.

Wally suggested playing truth or dare, and when Robin said no, he imitated a chicken and Robin have in. "Wally, truth or dare?" Questioned Artemis. "Dare!" We expected nothing less of him. "I dare you to... vibrate your molecules through that wall over there!" Artemis pointed at a nearby wall. "Fine, fine!" Wally sighed. We all knew what would happen.

About a minute later, Wally came back with a bloody nose, and Artemis gave him a kiss anyway. "Robin, truth or dare?" Asked the speedster. "Truth!" He said that so confidently. "Are you and Zatanna dating?" Robin looked at me, and he said "Yes we are!" Then he leaned in and kissed me. Artemis awwed. We went round for a couple more dares, and eventually we all went to bed.

Robin's POV:

Zatanna was cooking waffles. You could tell it was her, because she uses cinnamon, I could smell it. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her waist and kissed her neck, she miles and turned round to kiss me. I set out plates on the table, and everyone came over to eat waffles.

After we got dressed, Megan called the Bio-Ship, we loaded our bags and went home. Kaldur was in Atlantis, but Rocket greeted us as she saw the Bio-Ship landing. We all took our bags back to our rooms.

Zatanna's POV:

My phone beeped, and I saw that Zachary was calling me. "Hey cuzz!" I had greeted him this way since I was 10. "Hey Zatanna, how are you?" He asked. "Oh good, good..." We had a really great catch up talk, I was going to call him, but it was as if he could read my mind. I started unpacking all of my stuff, I loved this team, I was so thankful that my dad let me join.

**N'awww wasn't that cute? R&R!**


	7. Academia

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

Chapter 7: Academia

Happy Harbour High School

Zatanna's POV:

School was great; we all knew each other's identities, even Robin's. Best of all, Wally, Artemis, Conner, Megan, Kaldur, Raquel, Dick and I all went to the same school. ( how convenient! ) I had homeroom with Arty and Dick, it was normal.

Period 1: Maths

Dick and I both really hated maths, but we were in top set together, confusing considering we didn't try that hard. We sat next to each other and helped each other when we weren't meant to. Megan had mind linked each class, so whichever class I was in, we could talk to our classmates. Nobody liked maths, we had pointed this out on several occasions, but Miss Blake didn't care.

Period 2: Physical Education

Everyone was in the same PE class, how awesome! Megan, Raquel, Arty and me were playing dodgeball inside with the guys because it was raining. We all teamed up on one side, it was hilarious! "Oww!" Wally said when he got bonked on the head. We hid our sniggers, but not very well! Conner was slightly using his super-strength to his Mal, this jock he really hates. Megan and Raquel hit everyone because it was really funny, and Kaldur kept getting hit because he was too docile.

BreakTime

Break was always really short. I just had time to go to my locker to get out my science books, and put away my PE kit. I was just going to copy Wally's science anyway, he's a wiz!

Period 3: Science

Wally and I sat together at the back. I basically copied his work, and then tried to explain to him that my magic wasn't science. I proved it by short-circuiting the electric whiteboard, and whispering "Ekam eht rehcaet tuhs pu!" Wally couldn't hold in his laughter. We ended up doing nothing for the whole lesson, we just cupped our ears and said "What?" When the teacher tried to speak. Hah.

Period 4: Italian

I had an upper hand in this class, because I'm half Italian anyway. I let Artemis copy my work. Sometimes I like to annoy Mr Howard by speaking fluent Italian under my breath while he lectures us on stuff we'll never use in the future, despite what they say. I looked out of the window and said "Ekam ti rednuht! I tnaw a mrots!" That made my day.

Lunch

Wally can eat. And eat. And eat some more. My god! All 8 of us sat on our usual bench outside, with our food and talked about our days. Luckily this was the one day of the week that none of us had afternoon classes, so we just decided to head back to the cave after lunch. Artemis, Dick, Wally and I all took my car back to Mount Justice, and the others took The Bio-Ship (Megan transformed her into a car).

The Cave

As we entered the cave, my head felt like it was being electrocuted, homo-magis are very weak against electrocution. I kneeled on the floor in pain, gripping my head, everyone watched me. I said "Impulse is coming..." Dick asked "Impul-" but he was cut of my the sound of Impulse's time machine, and out stepped Bart, in a white jumpsuit with a red stripe. He looked like... WALLY!

**Thought I might make a school one... Introducing Impulse! Dun Dun DUN! R&R.**


	8. Sunbathing

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Chapter 8: Sunbathing

Justice Beach

Robin's POV:

After school today everyone was at the cave, ready to go to the beach. Bart and Jaime decided to go to a juice bar instead, god knows why. I was already in my swimming trunks, and so were the rest of the guys. We were kitted out and ready to meet the girls at the beach just outside Mount Justice.

I put my towel right next to Zatanna, and propped an umbrella up. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a simple black bikini, but it showed off her contours magnificently. I guess she saw me staring, because she laughed and kissed me. I put my hands on her waist and her arms were around my neck.

After a while, we got really hot and decided to go and swim. "Wolla su ot ehtaerb dna ees retawrednu!" Zatanna said, as we dived under the clear water. I kissed her passionately and she smiled between kisses. Wally and Artemis decided to ruin it by chucking a beach ball at us, but Zatanna was able bat it away with her eyes closed.

When we got out of the water, Supey was asleep on the sand, what an opportunity! We moulded a mermaid tail out of sand onto Conner, it was so funny Kaldur took a picture and uploaded it to Facebook. Raquel laughed so hard she was crying!

Zatanna and I sat on our towels and dried off, while Wally and Artemis were making out. We decided to copy them. All in all, it was the best beach day ever, and Batgirl didn't sabotage it!

**I enjoyed writing this one. R&R.**


	9. Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Chapter 9: Advice

Zatanna's POV:

Robin and I had been patrolling Gotham, when Joker decided to take centre stage. We followed him into an abandoned warehouse. Immediately he Sleep-Gassed us, and we fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering.

I woke up with sharp pains in my head, I was chained to a wall with Robin next to me. Joker stood in front of us, grinning eerily. "The little birdy and his girlfriend wake up!" Joker laughed. Robin growled at him. "So baby-magic, I guess you can't say anything because I taped your mouth... Oh well! I'll torture Robin first!" I chewed at the tape over my mouth.

"I've always wanted to carve this bird!" Joker sliced Robin's cheek lightly with his knife. A tear rolled down my cheek as the tape had nearly come lose. Joker caught me chewing the tape out if the corner of his eye. "Tut tut! Don't remove the tape! He put the tape over my mouth again.

Robin was being kicked while I cried because I could do nothing else. I saw him holding in his pain, and that made it hurt even more. He winced as a knife plunged into his leg. I just couldn't take it any more. I rattled my chains on the wall so that Joker would turn his attention on to me.

Robin's POV:

I watched as Zatanna got Joker's attention. "Zatanna what are you DOING?" I cried. Then I figured it out. She was going to use up all of her energy to get us out. I love her for what she did. It was so brave.

She knew that Joker would use her weakness against her. Electricity. He took out a taser from his pocket and zapped her on full charge. Even though it was hurting her, it was giving her more energy to backfire. Eventually, Zatanna used her energy to break free of her chains. She hovered above Joker, now on the floor, and took the tape off her mouth.

"You know, Joker, that wasn't fun for me. Maybe I should beat YOU up instead!" She said with a charismatic grin. Zatanna floated Joker in the air with her energy and crushed him down like he was in a trash compactor. She froze him in ice and then freed me. I called Batman and Zatara, just as Zatanna gave out from the strain of her powers. I held her in my arms and kissed her cheek, while I awaited Batman and Zatara.

When they came, Batman had brought the police to take Joker to Arkham, and Zatara was ready to teleport us to the cave. "Tropelet Em, Nibor, Namtab dna Annataz kcab ot eht evac!" Said Giovanni, as we were transported to the cave.

Zatanna's POV:

I woke up in the medical bay with Robin, Batman and Zatara with me. I stood up to leave, but Zatara wanted to speak to me. Robin and Batman left the room while we talked.

"Zatanna you did a brave thing." Dad told me. "Thanks dad." I replied. "And I have spoken to Doctor Fate." "Why?" I said. "He told me that you need to use your true powers, and I agree. Please use them, it's a gift!" He stated. "Okay dad, I will." I felt dizzy, and crashed my head back into the pillow."Take my advice" Was the last thing I heard before drifting off.

**Don't know why I wrote this one. R&R.**


	10. Burden

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

Chapter 10: Burden

Batcave

Robin's POV:

Tim has been in the family for a while now. I've been training him myself, and Zatanna has been helping out too. Tim is being trained to replace me, I think he's nearly ready to take over.

"Tim, try to punch harder." I told him. "Okay... What If I break a wall?" He asked. "I do it all the time." I replied. "I'm indestructible, you know. You can train with me!." Zatanna offered. I whispered into Tim's ear that I was okay with that. He sniggered. Tim and Zatanna stood face to face, like the time when we sparred together. "You ready?" Zatanna asked. Tim nodded.

Tim shot a punch, but Zatanna dodged it, she spun to roundhouse kick him. Tim grabbed her leg and Zatanna twisted over and punched him. Tim nearly fell over, but steadied himself. I taught him that. He back flipped to face Zatanna, and she punched him in the chest. She could have done that much harder, but Tim was my brother, she wouldn't. While Tim stunned, she kicked him onto the floor.

Tim got up and brushed himself down. He smiled at Zatanna. "That was so cool!" He said. I put a hand on his shoulder. He would make such a great Robin! Batman walked in and pulled me to one side. "How'd he do?" He asked me. "Well, he did take me down, but we asked him to punch harder, so he fought Zatanna." I replied. "And?" He inquired. "Well, she's indestructible..." I stated. "Is he ready?" Batman was serious.

I tapped two fingers against my mouth in thought. I answered after 20 seconds. "He is ready." "Really? Can he carry this burden?" Batman asked. "I think he's ready to be Robin." I said. Batman nodded in agreement. We walked towards Tim, who was being amused by Zatanna's shadow sorcery. "Tim. We have decided that you are ready to become Robin" Batman stated. I nodded. Tim looked shocked, but really happy as well. Zatanna patted his back.

Tim stepped forward, to receive the utility belt. I handed it to him with great care. He put it on and finally felt complete. I smiled at him.

The Cave

Zatanna's POV:

"So, if Tim's Robin, who are you?" I asked Dick. "Nightwing." He replied. I smiled at his new name and kissed him. I was proud of him for giving up his position to Tim. I helped Dick to make his new costume, I had to admit, it was pretty hot. It was all black with a blue bird on the front. He had the same domino mask, with tiny wings coming off it. He kept his hair a bit longer, and had a black utility belt. He had wing-a-rangs and nunchucks, he was a real ninja. I liked this new Dick. The new Robin. And Nightwing.

**So now there's Nightwing... Woohoo! R&R.**


	11. Housewarming

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

Nightwing+Zatanna: 18 Robin: 15

Impulse+Jaime: 18 Everyone else: 18

Chapter 11: Housewarming

The Cave:

Nightwing's POV:

Batman pisses me off so much these days! I've been sleeping at the cave recently, he's so annoying. He's all like "Do this, do that!". I think I'll just move out. Yeah, Tim has a lot in store for him! Poor little Timmy. He's got the DaddyBats to worry about now!

"Zatanna Zatara, B08." The Zeta Beam announced, just as Zatanna came up to me a kissed me. "Hey Zee." I said with a sigh. "What's wrong?" She asked me. "Oh it's just Batman pissing me off again." I answered. "So you've been sleeping in the cave?" She questioned. "Yeah." "You can move in with me, if you like?" She offered. She was serious. I didn't know if we were ready.

"Really?" I asked her. "Of course, I have a house out in Palo Alto, we can visit Wally and Artemis..." She continued. "California? I don't know..." I shrugged. "Well that's my summer house, really. I have a main house in Blüdhaven, if that's better?" She offered. "Yeah. Blüdhaven. Sounds great!" "So you'll move in?" She asked. "Yeah!" I answered.

We decided to have a housewarming party and invite Wally, Artemis, Conner, Megan, Kaldur, Raquel, Impulse, Jaime, Robin, Batman, and Zatara. As I entered her house, I saw that it was beautiful. Just what I would have expected from Zatanna. I unpacked everything in the bedroom, while Zatanna was setting up for the party. I changed into a shirt and chinos, I went to help Zee.

I walked up behind her, like I did when we went camping, and kissed her neck. She turned to kiss me, and we prepared for our guests. When we ears the doorbell, it was Wally and Artemis. We chatted about how things were going until there was another ring. It was Megan and Conner, they joined our chat. Over the course of the evening, Batman and Robin arrived. Later we had Kaldur and Raquel come and join. Zatara came, but he looked quite miffed that Zee was growing up. Last, Jaime and Bart decided to show their faces.

Eventually, everyone left apart from Jaime and Bart, who were crashed out. Zee had to use brute force to stop me drawing on their faces. We carried them to the spare bedrooms on the third floor, and then went to bed ourselves.

Blüdhaven

Zatanna's POV:

Jaime and Bart woke up eventually. I guess eating loads runs in the family, because Bart ate SO much food! Jaime had a headache from all his partying last night. "You alright there, ese?" I mocked him. Dick laughed. Jaime groaned while Bart ate too much. At about 11:00am they left to go back to their home. "Dick?" I said. "Yeah Zee?" He responded. "Do you want to help me protect Blüdhaven?" "Sure, is it bad?" He inquired. "Quite crime infested." I stated.

So Blüdhaven was our city. We patrolled it like we had patrolled Gotham, although that was the Batclan's problem now. A few hours later, we Zeta-Beamed to the cave. Nightwing briefed the Beta squad (Robin, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Bumblebee, Guardian, Static and Lagoon Boy) and sent them off onto their mission in Star City.

Blüdhaven Clearing

Alpha Squad ( Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, Kid Flash, Artemis, Nightwing and me) had a mission against Klarion. We knew it would be tough, so Nightwing brought the Helmet with us in the Bio-Ship, just in case. Nabu had released Kent to the after life a year ago, so there was nobody wearing the helmet. Klarion was trying to create the Pentagram of Sorcery with the Ambre Jeune Perdu. He stole that.

Everyone tried to defeat him, but he was a Lord of Chaos, and way too powerful. "Nightwing! Manoeuvre Seven!" Shouted Aqualad, locking his fingers together to let Nightwing boost up to smash Klarion's Chaos dome. The dome shocked them both of them onto the floor, into everyone else who had already fallen. Nightwing and I were mind linked from the last mission we did together. "Zatanna. Do it!" He thought. "I haven't done it in a while..." I thought. "Please... He'll kill us!" He thought in reply. "Fine." I struggled to get up, and said "Temleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy!" The helmet appeared behind me. I went over to it, and took a deep breath before putting it on. Everyone stared in shock. I let Fate take control, he was strong enough to banish Klarion. Sadly, I couldn't see what was going on.

I heard everyone getting up. Then I heard Zatara. Of course. "Fate! Let me daughter go!" He shouted. "No. Only she can take the helmet off now! I doubt she's strong enough." Fate replied. Everyone shouted that it wasn't fair, I had my own life to live. It was true. I had to get the helmet off. I used up my energy to take control of my arms. I finally pulled off the helmet, and crashed to the ground.

The Cave

Nightwing's POV:

It's been an hour. Zatanna is still crashed out, but she'll get up, she always does. "Nightwing." I heard Batgirl behind me. "No Batgirl, leave me alone." I replied. "Very well" she replied. She left and I was alone with Zatanna again.

**That was a long chapter! R&R. **


	12. Proposition

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

Chapter 12: Proposition

Cave Medical Bay

Zatanna's POV:

I finally woke up. I felt like I was in a coma, I could hear everything going on but I just couldn't wake up. Nightwing has been here the whole time. 3 days. He didn't leave my side. He talked to me, told me everything was fine and that I was brave for putting on the helmet. He thought he'd lost me. When I woke up, he kissed me and hugged me so hard. I cried because I hated being apart from him.

Nightwing's POV:

When Zee woke up, I was so happy. There were so many things I wanted to say to her, she hadn't missed a lot. Batman put the Alpha Squad on the sidelines while Zee was on the mend. We couldn't do much without her, she was our strongest link. "Zee I missed you so much!" I told her. "I missed you too, Dick." She replied weakly. She got up and we walked into the living area where everyone was still waiting to see Zatanna.

She embraced each member of the team, she had missed them all. Zatara came in and hugged his daughter, he loved her more than anything in the world. I waited for Zatanna to go off with the girls, so I could talk to the guys. "Guys, I have some news!" I said excitedly. "Come on bro, spit it out!" Wally replied. "I'm going to marry Zatanna." I stated. They all looked shocked. They were all married, what's the big deal? "That's a big move, Dick, are you sure?" Kaldur questioned. He always was the Good Samaritan.

"I'm going to do it tonight." I answered. Conner patted me on the back. "Congratulations!" He said. Wally was stuffing his face with pizza. "What kind of cake are you having?" He asked between chews. "We're not engaged yet..." I answered while laughing at him. We were 21 years old now... He was such a child. "Good luck, then" Wally mumbled.

Wayne Manor

Batman's POV:

Dick showed up on my doorstep at around 2pm. "Hey son." I greeted him. "Hey Dad." He replied. "Can I talk to you?" He asked me. "Sure." I gestured for him to enter. We sat in the sofas in the living room, while Nightwing spoke. "I'm going to ask Zatanna to marry me." He stated. "Oh." I replied. "I have the ring sorted and everything, I just have to ask Zatara's permission." I nodded at this, and looked at the ring Dick produced. It was a beautiful silver ring, with a big Sapphire in the middle. "I hope he gives you his blessing." I told him. Nightwing stood up and left.

New York City

Nightwing's POV:

I knocked on Zatara's door, hoping he would be home. He was. Zatara opened the door, and gestured for me to come in. "Well?" He asked me. "I need to ask you something." I stated. "Go ahead." He motioned for me to continue. "I would like your permission to marry Zatanna." I said. Zatara looked shocked, but then he smiled. "You have my blessing." He replied in his Italian accent. "Really?" I asked, rather shocked. "Zatanna is so happy with you. It would be selfish for me to decline!" He said. I smiled and got up to leave, so happy that I could marry Zee.

The Cave

Zatanna's POV:

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Nightwing came in moments later. "Zee, can I talk to you?" He asked. Dick took off his mask. I walked over to him. "Zatanna, I've known you for 8 years. I've never loved anyone more in my life, then I love you, and I never will. I looked at him with a look of slight confusion. "Will you marry me?" He asked. I answered as soon as he finished the question "YES!" I hugged him so hard after he fitted my ring. It was beautiful.

**Ooh A wedding! Batgirl won't be pleased! R&R.**


	13. Matrimony

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

Chapter 13: Matrimony

Wayne Manor

Nightwing's POV:

Wally was my best man. Ironic considering he's barely a man. But he was here at the Manor helping me get ready. We were having the wedding in Wayne Manor's huge back garden. Selena had dragged Bruce into decorating it with her. Wally had stood for at least 10 minutes admiring the cake. Luckily Artimis was helping Zatanna get ready back at our place, so she didn't have to see. I spent the night here, so there would be no bad luck. "Dick?" It was Tim, my 18 year old brother. "Yeah Tim?" I replied, while fixing my tie. "Good luck." "Thanks Tim." I smiled when I heard his footsteps walk away.

Blüdhaven

Zatanna's POV:

Artemis was here, helping with my dress. It was all white, with layers of silk and net. My hair was in a messy bun on my head, with strands of my ebony locks framing my face. I took a deep breath. I had chosen Arty as my Maid of Honour, she was my best friend, and it was a coincidence that the best man was Wally. Artemis finished my makeup and then helped me downstairs into the white limousine waiting for me. I had waited for this day to come for so long.

Wayne Manor

Everyone stared in awe as Zatanna walked down the isle. When she joined hands with Dick, you could see the equal love in the eyes of the bride and groom. The Vows were simple, lovingly written by each person. At the end of the ceremony, everyone clapped and cheered so hard, and almost everyone was crying with happiness.

The ceremony flowed into the reception smoothly, the wedding was planned by Megan, of course it did. The couple took their first dance together as spouses, and Wally insisted on them cutting the cake. Wally had the largest piece, of course. Artemis smacked him on the back of the head, and cake went flying. Megan and Conner were being civilised and sat with Kaldur and Raquel while eating the wedding breakfast. It was time for speeches.

"My daughter is the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me." Giovanni said. "She brought sunshine into my life, and I hope she does the same to Dick." He smiled and sat down. "My son is very stubborn. He will always get his own way eventually, but when he told me he wanted to marry Zatanna, I gave in instantly. Seeing how happy she makes him weakened me." He toasted to Dick.

After more dancing and some desert, the happy couple left to go on their honeymoon. Dick had planned it, so Zatanna was clueless. "Seriously, where are we going?" She asked him. "You'll see." He said. And she did see. They were in Italy. Specifically; Milan, Zatanna's birthplace. Zatanna gasped when she saw where they were. When they got to the hotel, Dick had ordered room service and the two looked over a schedule of what activities they could do. That was the best two weeks of their lives. "Ti amo." Zatanna said. "Anch'io ti amo." Replied Dick.

**That was cute. Ti amo: I love you in Italian (Zatanna's native language) Anch'io ti amo: I love you too. R&R?**


	14. Borderline

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 14: Borderline

The Cave

Nightwing's POV:

We had just dropped everything off at our house, and were now visiting the team at the cave. "Nightwing! Zatanna!" Wally and Artemis ran up to us. "Hey guys!" Zatanna said, hugging Arty. "How was Milan?" Wally asked. "It was great!" I replied. We chatted idly for a while, until Batman and Zatara came in and greeted us. Wally and Arty dispersed. "Welcome Back." Batman said. Zatara hugged his daughter. "We do need you on a mission, Nightwing. Zatanna, you will be busy as well." Zatara stated. Batman was breifing me on the mission with Cadmus Batgirl, Superboy and I were going on. "Cadmus may have created a fourth clone. We need you to go in and check it out." He stated. Zatara had show Zatanna down a corridor.

Gym

Zatanna's POV:

I was training the Beta Squad, Black Canary was busy with the league. "Alright, who wants to be me demonstration partner?" I asked. "Me!" Impulse. Why was he in this squad? He and Jaime were the same age as me... "Very well." I demonstrated a low kick on Impulse, who fell over. Jaime just laughed. I helped him up anyway. "Who wants to spar with Impulse?" Jaime stepped forward. "Use the move." I called.

After a few minutes Jaime had stood on Bart, and therefore won. I liked teaching this squad. Jaime sparred with everyone else for a while, I was watching. He's catching up to everyone else. Impulse was still heavily behind in combat, but I'm sure Jaime would LOVE to train him.

Cadmus

Nightwing's POV:

Superboy was off investigating inside Cadmus. Barbara and I stayed outside in stealth mode. "So how was the wedding?" She asked me. Oh crap. This was awkward. I didn't invite her. "Urr yea-" I began, but was cut off by a large boom from inside. That was clearly Conner.

"Move in" I said to Batgirl. She nodded and we slipped through a hatch into the lab. We had to fight our way through a whole army of genomorphs, but we got to Superboy eventually. He was looking at a pod, like the one he was grown in. Inside was... another Wally? What the hell? I reported the situation to Batman, who sent in backup and ceased the mission. Batgirl looked at me seductively. "How WAS the wedding?" She asked with a flirty smile. She would never get over me...

The Cave

"You did good work, team." Batman had finished debriefing Nightwing, Batgirl and Superboy. Zatanna greeted Nightwing with a kiss, and they walked away hand in hand. "Want to open some wedding presents?" Nightwing asked. They had left them in the cave, for safety. "Yay!" Zatanna said happily. They opened every present, and carefully put each one into a big box to take home. Zatanna sent out thank you brain messages to everyone.

"Hey Zee?" Dick said. "Yes Dick?" She replied. "Want to go home and start a family?" He asked. "Yes." She responded. And what a great family it would be. Ninja Magicians.

**That's a wrap! R&R?**


End file.
